Just Stood, As Someone Fell
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: no idea what to rate this. Spoilers. I made an episode over dramatic cuz i thought it's work Nightmare remind him of his death. They remind him of his friend's reactions...something he can't bare to face...not again.


Okay routine thing...but I don't feel like saying it.  
  
Hiei: Then you'll get sued.  
  
You'd like that and you know it.  
  
Yusuke: Come on Kazima!  
  
No! Buzz off! Okay lets start the-  
  
Kuwabara: Kazima owns nothing.  
  
...  
  
Damit...  
  
Have you ever fallen?  
  
Fallen so far from grace, you can't remember what light looks like?  
  
Have you ever seen the tears fall from your face in such away, you want to die?  
  
....  
  
Have you ever stood, and seen all this happen to someone you cared for?  
  
If you have, your not alone. If you haven't...you are a very fortunate person. You can't move, you can't breathe. Your body screams to help them, but you can't react.  
  
Slowly their knees buckle, and they cry out your name. You keep reaching to pull them up, but they keep getting further and further out of grasp. You can't react, you can't scream.  
  
You want to tell the others, "Look at him! He's in pain, he needs you! Don't let him push you away!!"  
  
The tears turn from sorrow to hate, and the person you love, your one truest friend cries out, and gets ready to fight. He goes into a blind rage, and you can't stop him!  
  
Can't help him...  
  
Have you ever seen such tears?  
  
It hurts...It hurts to watch because your not just watching. Your feeling. You feel it....every tear. Every moan of misery, ever choking sob...everything. While he cries with such agony, the others stand around, not knowing what to do.  
  
They can't help, they won't help! Please help him!...Secretly, you know they won't be able to, even if they try. He'll just shut down, and crumble right in front of you. He'll close up to everything around him, and hate will swallow him.  
  
Raping his pure happy body, and leaving nothing but a broken soul. The only one who can help the person you love, is you.  
  
Just like I'm the only one who can help him...  
  
"HAAAH!" Yusuke shot strait up. Sweat drenched his brow, and memories of a past flooded him. He remembered...he remembered when Enma had him killed...he remembered the pain. The hurt on all their faces.   
  
But he remembered a certain someone's face more than the others.  
  
Such hot angry tears that sped down his face that day. Such a sad painful face.  
  
"Urameshi...why are you crying?"  
  
Yusuke blinked and looked over at his best friend, who slept on the futon. His eyes were concerned, and a tiny frown stayed put on his face. The black haired youth touched his cheeks and found tears there.  
  
"You were crying..." He finally whispered.  
  
"Me...but your the one..." Kuwabara went silent, and felt realization dawn on him. Kuwabara shoved the overs off, and went next to his best friend, climbing on the bed. "Hey...Urameshi it's okay. C'mon...I'm all right..." Kuwabara smiled, eyes closed.  
  
He pressed his ear to Yusuke's chest, hearing his thundering heart. "Easy...I'm fine." Yusuke wrapped Kuwabara in a hug, the taller teen hugging him back. "You were the one killed...not me...you should be worried about yourself."  
  
Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Why should I be worried, when your the one doing it for me?" Yusuke laid down, clutching Kuwabara, who allowed him to cling. "Kuwabara...when I died...I felt such horrible things come off you...I don't want that again...not again."   
  
Kuwabara hid his face on the front of Yusuke's shirt, hiding his tears, "It won't happen again...Just live okay..." Kuwabara yawned, and rest his cheek on his best friend's shoulder.   
  
"Just live."   
  
Kuwabara drifted off, and Yusuke gathered him up in his arms; wrapping the blankets around them. "I will. I don't want to feel that again." He whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
'That feeling of wanting to die, of self doubt, and blame....that stinging painful emotion....'  
  
Yusuke let tears drip down his cheeks.  
  
'I can't handle that again...Don't take him away from me please...'  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes holding Kuwabara. His orange headed friend would sleep, but Yusuke never really slept. He lay there, lost in his tormented world of all the feelings he had felt pouring from the one he held so fondly, in his heart. All the hurt, the hate.   
  
Such pain.  
  
Have you ever fallen....  
  
Fallen so far from grace, you can't remember what light looks like...  
  
Seen such sad tears, dripping form a lovely lonely face...  
  
The broken soul of shattered dreams, and a destiny not yet met...  
  
All these things are nothing.  
  
Nothing compared to standing, as someone else falls, and you can't catch them.  
  
It hurts worse to stand as they fall, instead of falling your self.  
  
Um...what am I on....() Working on the sequels to War...will have those up soon...um...yes...nap 


End file.
